


Yuuno and His Collegiate Adventures

by JohnnyMueller



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breast Fucking, Come Eating, Cowgirl Position, Cuddling & Snuggling, Femdom, First Time, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Genderswap, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Happy Sex, Missionary Position, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: A young man quickly finds himself moving from isolation to pleasure with multiple, older partners, even if they have a tendency to dominate him.





	Yuuno and His Collegiate Adventures

Yuuno sighed as he entered the library, finally able to feel a small amount of peace. As soon as he entered this place, it was like being in a church or other place of sanctuary. He got bullied a lot at school, but the one place he knew he could be safe was in his local library. The librarians there were always nice to him and he could be at peace wandering down the various aisles, trying to find something particular or just looking around, seeing what his eyes landed on. He never really talked to anyone there, but no one bothered him there. Still, the absence of malice did not automatically mean the presence of comfort, so it was something of a hollow peace. Still, for the moment, it was the best he got.

Today, he decided to look around the sci-fi and fantasy section. He wasn’t that into it (he liked historical fiction more), but it was nice to have an escape from the real world every so often, whether imagining himself traveling to distant galaxies or fighting off barbarian hordes. _At least it’s better than what I’ve got here._

As he looked around, his eyes ended up on one book in particular. _To the Ends of Tomorrow_, the final book in the classic _Swords of Gamgorrah_ series. He’d read the first six books years ago, but he’d never been able to find this one in either the library or bookstores. He reached up trying to get it when another hand reached for it.

“Oh, sorry. Did you want it?” The voice next to his was soft and kind, gentle music to his ears. He didn’t even realize someone was next to him, stuck in his own little world. He looked over to see one of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen. Her long, flowing blonde hair went down her back in streams of gold, like a princess of a distant kingdom. His red eyes pierced through his body but were also kind in their softness. She wore a businesswoman’s outfit, a professional white blouse and black skirt complete with short-heeled black shoes and a leather purse. As Yuuno looked at the woman, he noticed that her blouse clung tightly to her chest, letting him see the curves of her bust. He looked away, his face starting to turn red.

“U-Um, it’s fine. You can have it.” He didn’t really feel like arguing today. He kept looking away from her until he noticed a book in his face. He took it from her, the book he wanted.

“It’s fine. I can read it another time. Say…” She leaned down slightly, making her blouse cling tighter. “I’ve seen you around here a lot, but I don’t think I know your name.”

Even though she was a stranger, she seemed nice enough, so Yuuno wasn’t worried about her. “I-It’s Yuuno, Yuuno Scrya.”

“Ah, Yuuno. You know, I’ve always liked that name; it sounds so nice and pleasant.” Her smile reminded him of his mother’s smile, all warmth and pleasantry, nothing hidden behind it, no malice or danger, just kindness. “Although I do find it odd that I’ve never seen you with anyone here. Shouldn’t a boy your age be hanging out with your friends instead being at this quiet library?”

“I, uh… I don’t really have any friends.” He sounded so lame, moping around, his long blonde hair trying to hide his face.

“Oh.” The noise that came out of her didn’t sound like she was pitying him or dismissing him; it sounded like she realized something she hadn’t thought of. “You know, it’s been a while since I’ve found anyone interested in that series. Would you like to talk about it with me and my friends?”

Yuuno looked up at the woman again. Those red eyes, that gorgeous hair, that bright face… _It’ll be OK, they won’t harm me, if something feels wrong, I can just leave. _“S-Sure.” A little smile came to his face as he took her hand and followed her to the back of the library. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Fate Testarossa. I’m a business major at the university nearby. That’s where I met the friends I’m here with.”

“Why’d you come here?”

“We like to come here sometimes when the library on our campus is too busy and there’s no other good places to study at. The back of this place is quite nice; the only people typically back here this time of the day are elderly homeless people and they typically keep to themselves as long as you don’t bother them.”

Eventually, Fate led him to a table at the back where two other women were sitting. Closest to him was a girl with blue eyes and long orange hair tied into a ponytail. She was more athletic-looking, her lithe muscles present via her tight t-shirt and short shorts. On the other end was a girl with blue eyes (darker than the other girl’s) and ear-length brown hair. She was dressed in a brown army jacket over a blue tank top and jeans. Her face turned into a deep smile as she noticed him. “My, Fate, I can’t believe you caught a cutie here.”

Fate blushed a little at that, but not as much as Yuuno, not only on his face but all over his body. A beautiful older girl like her complemented him, paid attention to him? It was so much for this shy boy to comprehend that he stood still for a moment before he took the seat offered to him by the orange-haired girl, now between the two of them and across from Fate.

“Ladies, this is Yuuno Scrya; I bumped into him in the sci-fi section. This,” she indicated to the athletic girl, “is Nanoha Takamachi; she’s a physics student and one of the top runners at our track team.”

“Not to mention your best girlfriend.” Nanoha leaned over to kiss Fate, who giggled at the affection before being surprised kissed by the brunette, who kissed her lips while lightly groping her breast. She leaned back with a smirk as Fate blushed with a light smile on her lips.

“H-Hayate, when we’re in public… you know I-”

“Love the threat of exposure?” That smirk turned Yuuno’s way. “She can’t handle herself when we start making out with her in public. I swear, one of these days, I’m gonna make you cream in public. Anyway, my name’s Hayate Yagami; I’m a history major and the perfect axis point in our threesome.”

_T-Threesome… Does that mean… _“So, you’re dating each other?”

“That’s exactly it, Yuuno.” The way Hayate said his name, along with the glare he was giving him, made his body shudder. He could only imagine what she was thinking behind those eyes. “We’re in a very comfy, very _open_ with each other. There are no barriers between each other. I’d like to take the glory for it, but really we’re all there for each other.”

“Hayate may be hyperbolic, but she is right.” Nanoha reached across the table to hold her girlfriend’s hand. “We all met in high school and hit it off instantly, though it took a while to realize we loved each other. I think Fate was the one to lead us down that path.”

Fate blinked at Nanoha. “Was I?”

“Weren’t you the one who invited us to your house when your parents were out of town?”

Fate’s blush – which looked so adorable to Yuuno – came back to her face. “Oh, right… well, I just thought it would be easier for us to explore our feelings if it was just us.”

“I’m sure our feeling wasn’t the thing I was most interested in exploring.” Hayate leaned against Fate’s body. “Even back then, you had those nice, luscious melons.” Her hands raised to cup Fate’s chest. “God, they tasted _so_ nice.”

“H-Hayate, not in front of a child!”

“Oh, c’mon, he’s probably not that pure.” Hayate looked over at Yuuno, still holding onto Fate’s breasts. “How old are you, Yuuno?”

“13.”

“Ah, right on the edge of manhood. You want to know more about things, but you’re not sure if it’s right to know and you don’t know who to ask – if there’s anyone to ask.” Hayate went over to him and patted his head. “I get it; the kind of person who hangs out at a library on a nice day like this doesn’t have many friends to count, does he?” Yuuno looked up and nodded before turning away, not wanting to cry in front of her. He was surprised when he felt her weight against him and her arms wrap around him. “We’ve all been through that and we know how frustrating that can be. I don’t think a nice kid like you should have to experience all of that. Would you like us to be your friends?”

Yuuno looked back up at Hayate. Her smile was still there, but it looked different now. Her eyes were glistening, her cheeks were red, and the light seemed to shine against her hair in an angelic hair. He felt… secure, more secure than he’d even be. That safety only grew when Nanoha leaped from her chair and wrapped herself against Yuuno while Fate completed the hug with a gentle embrace (even if it did place her bust against his head).

_Friends… even someone like me could actually have friends…_ “S-Sure.” A few tears came out of his eyes that he quickly tried to wipe off.

“Oh, come here.” All three of the girls wrapped themselves tighter against Yuuno. It was like he was in a cocoon of gentle warmth, slowly radiating throughout him. “Say,” Hayate said as she rubbed the top of Yuuno’s head, “you wanna hang out with us for the rest of the day? Our dorm room is pretty sweet.”

“As long as my mom says it’s OK.”

It took a little convincing, but once his mom heard the girls talking, she gave her approval. After that, he got into Nanoha’s car with them. Nanoha was driving while Fate was next to her and Hayate was with him in the back seat. They talked about nothing really during the drive down, though they kept giving looks at him from the corner of their eyes that made that shuddering feeling grow in him.

Finally, they reached the dorm, which looked like a dorm from the outside. (Yuuno had never been to a college campus, so he had no idea what to expect.) They checked themselves in and walked up to their room, which had two beds (one single and one bunk) but was kinda messy, with various pieces of clothing strewn all over the place, including bras and panties.

“Sorry for the mess.” Hayate looked a little bashful as she cleared part of the bottom bunk. “You can sit here.” Yuuno went over and sat next to her while Fate and Nanoha sat on the other side. “Man, you really are a cutie.”

“O-Oh, uh, thanks.” It would have been embarrassing if his mom said something like that, but from someone of her age, it sounded really nice.

“I really mean it; even when you’re big and strong, you’re still going to look so sweet and kind. I couldn’t imagine any girl who wouldn’t want a taste of you. In fact…” Hayate leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, placing his tongue inside his mouth. Yuuno quickly leaned back in shock, resting against Nanoha and Fate, who quickly cuddled against him.

“I knew it.” Fate sighed as she rubbed Yuuno’s head. “You should’ve been slower with him; look at how much you scared him.”

“Heh, sorry about that.” Hayate scratched the back of her head before crawling forward to be right in front of Yuuno. “But I meant by what I did, Yuuno, and my girlfriends would agree with me. We wanna take your virginity, take it gently so that you know the right ways to treat a girl when you finally meet the right one.” She gave another grin to him, a mix of playful and dangerous. “You OK with that? If not, that’s fine; we can just hang out and talk about whatever. You don’t have to do it if you’re scared.”

Yuuno was a little scared, not only by what Hayate was saying but by his own body’s reactions. He felt himself get tingly all over while his penis started to stiffen inside his boxers. But he believed them when they said they’d keep him safe. _Besides, it kinda sounds fun and maybe… maybe we could become more than friends._

“O-OK,” Yuuno said with a hesitant but firm nod. “I wanna do it.”

Hayate’s grin turned into another smile. “That’s what I thought. Nanoha, why don’t you show him the ropes first?”

“Alright, but I’m going to need the whole bed.” Fate and Hayate quickly moved off (Yuuno watched Hayate quickly grope Fate’s breasts and grind against her) and Yuuno turned towards Nanoha, who was taking off her shirt and shorts, revealing a sports bra and nothing down below, her private area all there for him to see. “I like going commando sometimes; it’s kinda fun watching to see if anyone notices.” Nanoha moved Yuuno in her lap and began to kiss him on his face and neck while Yuuno tried his best to figure out what was OK for him to do.

Eventually, he began to kiss her back, trying to match her force but usually letting her overpower his attempts. A few times, he was able to lean down and kiss at her neck, even biting her once. He thought he messed up when he heard her moan and leaned back in horror, but she quickly got him back to kissing. “It’s fine; I can just cover it up with make-up.”

Yuuno then looked down at her bra, wondering what her breasts looked like beneath. “You can touch them if you feel like it.” Nanoha took his hands and moved them beneath the bra. They were smaller than he imagined, but they were firm in his grasp and, between the breasts and her bra, it was almost like his hands were trapped, unable to do anything but continue to feel her body. All of this made his penis grow harder in his pants and he started to grind against her waist, slowly moving his hips back and forth. “You like that, Yuuno? You like your dick getting harder against me? Well, I can make it even harder if you take off your pants.” Even though he would miss the sensation of her great chest, he wanted to see if she was telling the truth, so he removed his hands from underneath her bra and moved them down to his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them, eventually removing them and seeing the tent that had formed in his underwear, a little stain at the tip of it.

Nanoha got him further into a cuddle, with his legs behind her back and his dick stuck between their stomachs. Nanoha reached into his underwear and grabbed a hold of his cock, Yuuno instantly moaning at the pressure and pleasure comingling down there. “You OK?” Yuuno nodded, trying his best to keep looking up at Nanoha’s shining face. “Good.” Nanoha started to gently stroke his cock, moving her hand up and down as she continued to kiss his face. “Hayate’s right; you’re such a cute boy. Oh, I hope you stay like that when you grow up.”

Yuuno wished that too if it meant women would do things like this to him. The pressure near his belly was increasing and more wet stuff was coming out from the tip of his penis. Nanoha took a finger, whirled it around his tip, and then licked it. “Mmm, it’s quite nice. I think that’s enough with my hand; you feel like you’re about to nut yourself. I wouldn’t want you to waste that on the outside, so…” Nanoha slid Yuuno off her lap and leaned back on the bed, spreading her legs as wide as they could do. She took two fingers and spread her hole down there, letting him see how wet she was. “C’mon; I know you’ll fit.”

“D-Does it hurt?”

“Not if both people are doing it right. I’ll make sure it doesn’t go wrong.” With that assurance, Yuuno crawled forward until he was over Nanoha and, with her holding his stiffness steady, he slowly entered it. It felt like nothing he could imagine before hand, how smooth and tight she was. “You like being in my cunt, Yuuno? You like how much it’s hugging your dick?”

“Y-Yeah.” As he continued to thrust in and out of her with her guidance, he noticed this weird squishing sound that happened every time his hips met hers. He couldn’t help but giggle at that.

“What’s so funny?” Nanoha’s face was still bright as she looked up at now.

“Having sex sounds funnier than I’d thought.” Yuuno hoped he didn’t look dumb with the grin on his face, but Nanoha just laughed at his statement.

“Yeah, you’re right.” For a minute, there was no sounds but of them mating and the faint smacks of Fate and Hayate kissing. Yuuno just focused on the woman underneath him, the woman he trusted, his first lover, his friend. Nanoha combed her hand through his hair and kissed him once more.

All of a sudden, that pressure near his belly released and he felt a stream of something shoot out of him into Nanoha. He jerked and spasmed on top of her as he kept releasing himself into her, Nanoha moaning right next to his ear. Eventually, whatever was coming out of him stopped and he flopped onto Nanoha, both of them breathing deeply.

“W-What was that?”

“You came into me, Yuuno.” Nanoha continued to rub Yuuno’s hair as her mouth got right next to his ear. “Your cock flooded my cunt. It felt really nice; I might even have your baby.” Before Yuuno could truly comprehend the possibility of being a father, Nanoha giggled. “I’m kidding. We’re all on the pill, so the chance of us getting pregnant is slim. Besides, you don’t have to stick your dick in her to get yourself off.”

“Really?”

“Yup. Fate can show you.” Nanoha looked over at her blonde girlfriend, who was looking over at them, a smile on her face.

“Of course I can. Come over here.” Fate held out her arms and Yuuno walked over to the other bed, where Fate lifted him up and immediately began cuddling him, rubbing his hair and kissed his face, all the while Hayate nuzzled his neck.

“Mmm, you smell really nice, Yuuno. You’re gonna have a lot of scents on you by the end of the day.” Yuuno watched as Fate laid back on the bed and Hayate placed him on top of her, straddling her waist. Fate slowly unbuttoned her blouse, revealing her white lace bra covering her breasts. They looked so big and round uncovered like this that Yuuno couldn’t help but move his hands up and touch them. Fate shivered slightly but continued smiling beatifically at him. She then reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, letting him see her nipples, which were darker than he expected. He licked his lips without realizing it.

“You can lick them if you want.” Yuuno looked at Fate’s face, continuing to make him feel warm and safe, before leaning forward and pressing her face against Fate’s breasts. He put his mouth around one of her nipples and began to suck and kiss it, enjoying how hard it got in his mouth as he continued to grope her other breast, which barely fit in his hand. All the while, he got to listen to Fate’s soft breaths as he played with her breasts and she cuddled him closer to her like he was a babe.

Eventually, Hayate tapped him on the shoulder and he moved away from Fate’s breasts. “As much fun that is, there’s something even better you can do if you put your dick between her tits.” Yuuno looked down at his prick, which was hard again, and Fate’s soft, sensual breasts. He moved himself closer to them and placed his sex right over them, occasionally dripping his cum onto her neck.

“I-Is it OK if I spray you?”

Fate gave another smile and nodded. “I like it when it happens; it feels so warm and nice.”

With that assurance, Yuuno thrusted his dick in between Fate’s breasts. It wasn’t as tight as Nanoha’s pussy, but it was softer and gentler, wrapping his prick in a warm embrace that only increased when Fate pressed her breasts together. The head of his dick came out a little when he thrust forward, letting Fate lick it or give it little kisses when it came out. Overall, though, he was swallowed up in Fate’s breasts, unable to see what it was doing exactly but feeling every stroke and bump as it went between her milky crevice.

Meanwhile, Hayate was kissing the back of his neck and reaching below, fondling his balls as he moved over Fate’s body. “You like it, don’t you? Watching a busty girl take your dick wholesale? I bet you’re gonna spend a lot of time looking for girls with tits big enough that you can cuddle your head against. Best part is that you don’t worry about getting her pregnant after; you just gotta clean her up.”

Yuuno kept looking down at Fate throughout Hayate’s speech, watching the woman’s breasts bounce around from his dick thrusts. He really did what Hayate was talking about, fucking a woman’s tits until he got them all sticky, then being able to cuddle next to her even if he got dirty. It sounded really, really comfy. As it turns out, it also made him horny enough to come right on an upthrust, spraying his white mess all over Fate’s neck and face. This time didn’t feel as long as with Nanoha, but he was still amazed at how much come ended up on Fate. She simply took some of it into her hand and licked it off her fingers before sitting up and cuddling Yuuno next to her bust. “You did such a good job, Yuuno. You can play with my breasts anytime you want; they’ll like it.” Yuuno just nodded, blushing at being in such proximity to her boobs and their comingling scents.

“Hey, don’t forgot me, buddy.” Yuuno was quickly pulled into Hayate’s lap, where she proceeded to rapidly kiss him while she felt up his chest and torso. “Don’t worry, kid; I know you’re getting a bit tired, so I’ll take the reins here.” Fate moved over to the side so that Yuuno could lay back on the bed as Hayate got onto his waist. “You’ve ever heard of a cowgirl?” Her smirk grew as she grabbed a hold of her cock. “Well, I’m the kind of girl that doesn’t like to leave her partner alone.”

Before Yuuno could figure out what she meant by that, he felt softness on both of his arms as he was kissed on both cheeks. Nanoha had come onto this bed and held him tight next to Fate, leaving him stuck between the two as Hayate lowered herself onto the boy with an earthly moan. Yuuno was surrounded with so many sensations and lingering feelings that he couldn’t do anything but lean back, letting himself be played with. When he wasn’t trying to respond to Hayate’s bouncing with his own meager thrusts, he made sure that Nanoha and Fate could kiss all over him as his hands played with their breasts. All three girls around him were surrounding him in so much pleasure and joy it only took Hayate a few minutes to make him come into her body, her thighs trapping his body close to hers as he flooded her with cum.

Yuuno laid on the bed and panted while the three women wrapped him in a big hug. “Man, you really had an exciting day, didn’t you?” Yuuno looked over at Nanoha’s face and nodded.

“Y-Yeah.” Even if it wasn’t what he was expecting, he definitely enjoyed it and it was better than just doing nothing in a library.

“That’s good.” Fate pulled him closer to her, squeezing her breasts against his back. “Just remember that you can play with us any time that you want.”

“But you might want to wait a while right now, at least until you build up your stamina.” Hayate smirked once more and kissed him on the forehead. “But when you do, you’re gonna be fucking us every day until your cumsmell is all over us. I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Yuuno blushed and looked down. “A-Actually, more than anything… I just wanna be comfy.”

“Well, we can do that.” All three of the girls started to comb his hair together as they made their snuggling extra tight. “Just lie back, close your eyes, and relax.”

Yuuno did so, only listening to their breathing and letting their softness overwhelm him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


End file.
